


Apple Pie

by TwentyTwentyLife



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Double-Ended Dildo, Just Sex, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Tags to be added, Threesome - M/M/M, eventually just steve and buck, maybe some feelings at some point, very little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyTwentyLife/pseuds/TwentyTwentyLife
Summary: Steve just wants to get fucked.





	1. Opening Up

Steve wants to get fucked.

 

It’s been too long since his last relationship and reserved as he is, as much as he doesn't do casual sex, his frustration levels are at peak and he just wants filthy, meaningless sex with a hot stranger. He heard about this club from some guys at work, pretending not to eavesdrop as his heart started to pound, hearing that you went in and propositioned someone and then just...fucked them, wanting to do what they do.

 

So tonight he’s doing it.

 

The club is busy; music thumps, the lights are low but not too low that he can’t see how many hot guys are here. He feels a little self-conscious in his stupidly tight jeans and shirt but he wants to flaunt the body he’s usually so modest about. He stands for a while getting his bearings and also fights down the urge to leave and forget this whole thing. He’s already getting some meaningful looks from guys which is a good sign. He walks towards the bar, intending to get a drink.

 

The two guys clock him the same moment he sees them and he just _knows_. They’re together. His throat goes dry. One of the guys is a little older, rough looking but handsome and built in a dangerous way. He eyes Steve up like a wolf. The other guy is about his age, gorgeous blue eyes, chin-length brown hair and considers him with eagerness. They watch him as he approaches.

 

“Hey there, Apple Pie,” the older guy says, voice low and dripping with intention. “Looking for some fun?”

 

“Maybe,” Steve says, trying to be smooth. 

 

The older guy laughs. “Want to have some with me and my buddy?”

 

Steve glances at the guy with the brown hair. He’s watching Steve with a small smile and it goes straight to Steve’s dick. “Yes.”

 

“My apartment is close. You know the rules?” The older guy is still smiling but his voice is all business.

 

Steve nods. “I’ve got my latest test results. I’ll text my friend to let him know where I am.”

 

“People here know us if you want to ask around.”

 

Steve shakes his head. “I’ve heard about this place. I know guys who have...done this.”

 

That predatory look comes over the older guy’s face again. “I’m Brock, this is Bucky.”

 

Bucky still hasn’t said anything but Steve is immediately attracted to him, to both of them. “Steve.”

 

Brock moves away from the bar. “Okay, let’s go.”

 

Steve wipes his hands on his jeans as he follows them through the bar.

 

It’s actually happening.

 

He hadn’t given a thought to a threesome but now he wants it more than anything.

 

Bucky turns to him. “First time? Here, I mean.” His voice is low and smooth and fucking hot.

 

“Yeah,” Steve says. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Bucky says, “we’re good.”

 

Steve swallows.

 

Brock’s apartment is two blocks away and the walk is enough to build up both trepidation and excitement in Steve. He has no idea what’s going to happen when he gets there. He quickly texts Sam the address. Sam replies almost immediately.

 

_can’t believe u r doing this_

 

Steve huffs.  _ Me neither _

 

_I want all the graphic details. Have fun :)_

 

Brock’s apartment is minimal and tasteful. They all go straight through to the bedroom; okay, no small talk. Once there, Steve hands Brock his test results. It’s a stipulation of anyone who attends and meets at the club that they’re clean, whether they intend to bareback or not.

 

“Just a few ground rules,” Brock says, folding his arms as Steve looks at his and Bucky’s test results. “We don’t do humiliation, watersports, scat, sounding or biting.”

 

Steve nods. “I’m not into any of that.”

 

“Good,” Brock says. “We do rimming and double penetration. You into that?”

 

“Yes,” Steve says, his voice thick with want. He can feel himself getting hard. He’s never DP’d before but he feels like tonight could be the night he does anything.

 

Brock grins. Bucky licks his lips.

 

“I’m a top. I do everything besides getting fucked. Bucky’s a switch; what are you?”

 

“A switch,” Steve says. He’s always liked it both ways, taking cock and giving it.

 

Brock and Bucky start to undress. Steve stands still for a couple of seconds and then follows them. Brock and Bucky seems to have no qualms about their bodies at all. Steve wonders how many men they’ve brought back here together to fuck.

 

When they’re all down to their underwear, Brock looks Steve up and down again.

 

“Holy shit,” he breathes, his voice husky. “Look at you, Apple Pie.” He starts to slowly knead his cock through the fabric of his shorts.

 

Steve can feel the heat rise in his face. Bucky walks up to him. His body is smooth and hard and Steve wants to touch him.

 

“It’s okay,” Bucky says softly. He runs a hand gently down Steve’s chest, making him shiver. “Just leave it to us.”

 

Steve nods and his breath quickens as Bucky drops to his knees. He inches down Steve’s boxers until his cock springs free, already dripping.

 

“Oh fuck me,” Brock says. “Glad I’m not taking that up my ass.”

 

Bucky smiles as he slides Steve’s boxers down and off. “More for me.” He plants his hands on Steve’s hips and immediately takes his cock into his mouth.

 

Steve gasps and fumbles for the wall behind him. Brock laughs softly. Bucky’s mouth is amazing; hot and wet and  _ fuuuuuck _ he knows what he’s doing, his tongue swirling around Steve’s tip, he strokes Steve’s balls with one hand. “Oh god,” Steve moans.

 

Brock saunters over. “He taste as good as he looks?”

 

Bucky pulls off of Steve’s dick with a pop, the cold air hitting it and making Steve shudder. “See for yourself.” He dives back down.

 

Brock leans in and laps at Steve’s left nipple and Steve whimpers at how good it feels. He can feel Brock grin against his tit and he brings up his other hand to thumb his other nipple. Steve groans again at the sensation and Bucky moans around his cock.

 

“Oh yeah,” Brock gasps, bringing his mouth to Steve’s. “You taste great.” 

 

He kisses Steve deep and dirty, licking his teeth, probing with his tongue. He tastes like whisky and cigarettes. Steve loves how filthy it is. Below, Bucky continues to work Steve’s cock in his mouth, unrelenting.

 

Brock breaks away and pulls Steve from the wall, sliding behind him. Steve can feel his hard-on through his briefs, pressing against his bare ass. Brock kisses Steve’s neck and brings his hands around his chest, starting to work on his nipples again, rolling them between his fingers.

 

“Oh my god,” Steve gasps, his legs beginning to tremble. Between Bucky’s mouth on his cock and Brock stimulating his nipples, he’s surprised and a little proud that he’s hung on this long and not blown his load already.

 

“You like that?” Brock says into his ear.

 

Steve nods and rests his head on Brock’s shoulder, mouth open, eyes half closed, panting.

 

Brock brings his fingers to Steve’s mouth and Steve sucks them without hesitation. It’s like his body has just taken over. Something slides free within him and his inhibitions melt away.

 

“Good boy,” Brock whispers and then starts in on Steve’s nipples again, his wet fingers making the sensations even more heightened.

 

Bucky pulls off of Steve’s cock and Steve manages to look down. Bucky wraps a hand around the base of Steve’s dick and squeezes, drawing a testicle into his mouth and sucking. His mouth is obscenely red. Steve whimpers again when Bucky smiles and starts to gently lick his slit.

 

“Yeah, Buck,” Brock says, rutting slightly against Steve’s ass. “Just like that.” Then Brock’s hands are gone, leaving Steve’s nipples wet and cool. “Okay, big guy, spread your legs.”

 

Steve does what he’s told and Brock gets on his knees behind him, kneading his ass cheeks. Steve’s breath quickens. If what’s about to happen is about to happen, he’s going to come and that’s his night done. “I...can’t hold...”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Brock says, spreading Steve’s cheeks apart with his thumbs. “You’re not getting away with coming just once tonight. Me and Buck are going to fucking _own_ you.” He starts to eat Steve out, tongue diving straight into his hole, lapping.

 

Steve’s back bows and he grabs onto Bucky’s hair to steady himself. His voice is the only sound as Bucky sucks his cock again, head bobbing, hands on Steve’s hips. Brock licks and slurps at his asshole. He’s never felt anything like it; everything he’s ever done before becomes a wave of vanilla.

 

The pressure builds and his voice becomes more and more ragged. He’s almost embarrassed; the noises he’s making are almost cliched, like some of the bad porn he’s watched and yet here he is, moaning like he’s on camera and being paid for it.

 

“Oh fuck...I’m gonna...” he whimpers and starts to thrust a little into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky just takes it in his stride and bobs his head harder. 

 

Suddenly, Brock brings a thumb up to Steve’s perineum and starts to rub it hard and fast. Steve cries out and comes hard into Bucky’s mouth, head thrown back, detaching from himself a little as his orgasm overtakes him.

 

_ If this is just the start, what else are they going to do to me? _

 

Steve comes down as Bucky sucks him through it and slumps a little; Brock stands, pressing up against him and turns his head to kiss Steve. He can taste himself in Brock’s mouth and moans. Bucky stands and Brock turns Steve’s head and Bucky kisses him too, his mouth salty and bitter.

 

“Oh fuck,” Steve whispers.

 

Brock laughs softly. “Round one down.”

 

Steve leans against the wall to catch his breath and watches as Brock and Bucky kiss each other hard, sucking the taste of him from each other’s tongues. He can feel heat starting to pool again in his groin. They take off their underwear and Steve sees the cock ring that Brock is wearing, constricting his balls. Brock notices.

 

“We’ll get one on you too. Bucky here doesn’t need one. Fucking asshole can go forever.”

 

Bucky licks his lips again and looks Steve in the eyes as he strokes himself. “It’s a gift.” His cock is average but hard as a rock.

 

Steve steps forward, still a little shaky and drops to his knees. “I can do you both,” he says, hoping he sounds confident. All he wants now is to suck them both off, to show them what he can do.

 

Brock laughs breathily and steps close to Bucky, grasping both of their cocks in his hand. “Go to it, Apple Pie.”

 

Steve licks at both of their cock heads, a hand on each ass to steady himself. It’s been a while and he’d forgotten this taste, suddenly hungry for more. He stretches his mouth around both cocks and sucks as much as he can, drooling.

 

Bucky makes a soft noise that turns Steve on even harder and Brock fists a handful of his hair.

 

“Oh yeah, Christ. Look at you; you fucking love it,” Brock says.

 

Steve swats Brock’s hand away from where he’s holding his and Bucky’s cocks to Steve’s mouth and grasps them with each hand, sucking them sloppily one at a time, spit dribbling down his chin.

 

“Oh yeah, Steve,” Bucky gasps above him and Steve pays a bit more attention to him as he pumps at Brock’s dick.

 

After a couple of minutes, Brock tugs on Steve’s hair. “Okay, Golden Boy. Don’t get too carried away. We got a long way to go yet.”

 

Steve gets to his feet, panting and wiping his mouth. Bucky kisses him softly and Steve kisses him back. It’s warm and sweet. Good cop to Brock’s bad.

 

Brock watches them and starts to fist at his dick. “Fuck, you two are hot together. Get on the bed.”

 

Steve has noticed that Brock seems to be in charge. Right now, he doesn’t care. He’ll do whatever either of them ask him to.

 

Bucky pulls Steve to the bed, still kissing him. Steve is fully hard again. Bucky lays Steve on his back and starts to slide their slick cocks together. Steve pants and grabs at Bucky’s firm ass, trying to get more friction.

 

Brock laughs as he crawls onto the bed with them. “Hey now, don’t get greedy. You’re gonna have two cocks in you soon enough. You’re going to let Bucky sit on your face while I stretch you out.”

 

Steve nods and spreads his legs as Bucky crawls up his body. “Yeah, please.”

 

Bucky hovers above his head while Brock grabs Steve behind the knees and pushes his legs up and out. He’s never been so exposed before and he loves it. Above him, he can see Bucky’s asshole flexing and he leans up to lick. Bucky sucks in a breath and settles down on Steve’s tongue. Christ, he tastes good. Steve grabs Bucky’s ass again, that perfect ass, and eats.

 

Brock’s breath ghosts across his own asshole before there’s a tongue in there and Steve moans a little into Bucky. Bucky mutters something and holds onto the headboard of the bed, breathing heavily. Steve thrusts his hips as Brock shoves two fingers in alongside his tongue, holding tight to his legs. It burns a little with only Brock’s spit to ease the way and he wonders if they’re going to fuck him dry.

 

As if hearing his thoughts, Brock pulls away, still pumping his fingers. “Buck, grab the lube.”

 

Bucky makes an irritated sound at being interrupted, leaning across to the bedside table. Steve feels something drop on the bed by his waist and Bucky resumes riding his face, undulating on Steve’s tongue. Brock’s fingers slide out of him and there’s a brief moment of emptiness before they’re back, fully loaded with lube and suddenly things pick up. Steve groans, his nose rubbing on Bucky’s perineum and Bucky’s breathing turns into a whimper.

 

“Oh yeah, look how hard you are, Apple Pie,” Brock says with a grin. 

 

Steve can feel his dick hitting his stomach, the movement from Brock’s pumping fingers and Bucky riding his face making it bob. Brock slides another finger in-three now- and then his tongue is back in and Steve turns his head from Bucky’s asshole to catch a breath. Bucky drops his head on his arms, doing the same.

 

“Oh fuck, _fuck_ ,” Steve cries.

 

Brock sniggers. “Just wait unto we’re both in there. Think this feels good?” He crooks his fingers and strums Steve’s prostate. “Two cocks will be on that shit constantly.”

 

Steve shouts and bucks his hips. He’s only had someone do that to him once and it didn’t feel half as good. Bucky swings his legs away from Steve’s face and crawls to join Brock. He licks away the pre-cum dripping from Steve’s slit.

 

“No, please...” Steve says, his voice almost pathetic. 

 

“Better get used to begging,” Brock says. “Bucky, get my other ring. If we both fuck him, he’ll come in like two seconds.” 

 

Brock isn’t fingering his prostate any more, now scissoring at Steve’s hole with four fingers. Steve hadn’t even realized he’d slipped another in. He throws his head back on the pillow, sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat. He’s never felt so used or aroused. He raises his head when Bucky starts to put a cock ring on him, his dick and balls suddenly feeling tight and less sensitive.

 

“There we go,” Brock says. He takes his fingers out of Steve and slaps his thigh. “On your hands and knees. We still need to work you open. You’re fucking tight for a big guy.”

 

Steve is trembling as his rolls over and shifts his knees up, not quite able to support himself on his hands, resting his head on his arms. Brock nudges his knees apart further and applies more lube. Then the four fingers are back in, stretching him slowly.

 

Steve cries into the blanket, clutching at the pillow tightly. He feels something wet and probing,. He manages to twist his neck to look back and Bucky is rimming him around Brock’s fingers.

 

“Oh my god,” Steve gasps, glad of the cock ring because that sight is enough to almost send him packing.

 

Bucky looks up through his hair, eyes dark and swirls his tongue. Steve starts to thrust back against them both.

 

“Yeah, he wants it. Look at him. All clean cut and butter wouldn’t melt but you start on his ass and he’s begging,” Brock mutters. “I gotta...” he takes out his fingers and Bucky sits back, his mouth and chin shining with lube and spit. He doesn’t wipe his mouth.

 

Brock flips Steve over and slicks up his own cock. “You want us to rubber up or go in bareback?”

 

Steve manages to say, “bareback,” in a broken voice.

 

Brock grins and pushes Steve’s legs up again, spreading them to the side as far as they’ll go, almost painfully. “Good,” he says and starts to push his way in.

 

Steve throws his head back and grits his teeth. Even though he’s been prepped thoroughly, there’s still that feeling of intrusion. Brock’s not exactly small but Steve is grateful that he doesn’t just shove his cock in. He’s actually taking it slow.

 

“There we go, take it in.”

 

Steve looks for Bucky and he’s there, behind Brock, watching on his knees, his own cock hard and red, twitching. He meets Steve’s eyes.

 

Steve moans as Brock bottoms out and rocks a little. “Christ, Apple Pie; you feel so good.”

 

Steve grabs onto the headboard. “Feels good, so fucking good.”

 

“No pain?” Brock asks. For all of his roughness and dirty talk, he’s still checking in.

 

“Getting better,” Steve pants and Brock starts to thrust harder, making his breath hitch. Yeah, it’s starting to feel good. He rocks into Brock, matching his rhythm, those embarrassing moans coming out of him again and Bucky starts to stroke himself, mouth slightly open.

 

Brock runs his hands up Steve’s torso and finds his nipples again, pinching them. Steve thrashes a little.

 

“Oh yeah, play with my tits,” he says.

 

Brock laughs. “You only had to ask. Buck. Come and suck on these.”

 

Steve watches in anticipation as Bucky crawls over and immediately latches onto his left nipple, scratching at his right lightly with his finger.

 

“Oh fuck, yeah. That’s...making me harder,” Steve cries, trying to move faster on Brock’s dick.

 

Brock grabs Steve’s hip and pumps faster. “This what you want?”

 

“Yeah, oh fuck yeah...”

 

Brock suddenly pulls out of him and Steve wails. Bucky’s still sucking at his nipple but sits back up as Brock shuffles next to Steve, propping himself up with the pillows.

 

“Show us how you ride this,” he says, holding his dick by the base.

 

Steve sits up and moves frantically, about to straddle Brock but Brock holds his arm.

 

“Uh-uh, reverse cowboy. Buck wants to see my cock fucking into you. Nice and clearly.”

 

Steve turns and squats above Brock’s dick. He looks at Bucky who has positioned himself in front of them, a little ways back, knees apart, cock hard and leaking. His silence is doing more for Steve than anything else.

 

Brock puts his hands under Steve’s thighs and guides him down. Steve whimpers again as he eases down Brock’s dick until he’s sitting fully. He takes a few breathes and then bounces a little. Brock’s hands tighten on him and he moans. Steve smiles, and starts to bounce harder, his own cock slapping against his stomach. Brock is pulling Steve’s thighs down on him with each bounce.

 

“Fucking yeah, ride that dick,” Brock says. 

 

Steve rests his hands on the bed, leaning back a little and starts to thrust down with his hips, his head falling back, Brock’s dick relentless in his ass. “Fu...fuck...”

 

They go like that for a few minutes, Bucky watching and stroking at his cock head with a thumb and forefinger. Steve thanks fuck for the cock ring. He could do this all night. He loses himself in the fucking; he’s a different person, not himself. He just wants to fuck, to be fucked.

 

Brock shifts and rolls Steve back a little, grabbing the backs of his legs and pulling him back, manoeuvring Steve on his cock how he wants. “There we go. Buck,?”

 

Bucky immediately crawls forward and starts to suck on Steve’s cock. Steve nearly screams from the sensation, scrabbling behind him for purchase and finding the headboard. Bucky licks down Steve’s dick and starts to tongue his rim and Brock’s dick where it’s fucking him and Brock’s moans join Steve’s. Bucky sits back and looks at Steve again, eyes serious.

 

“Ready for two?” he asks, his voice husky and raw.

 

Steve nods frantically. “Yeah. Please.”

 

Brock chuckles. “You know what to do, Bucky.”

 

Bucky gets the lube and spreads a large amount on his dick. He spreads some around Steve’s asshole, as much as he can with Brock’s dick still pumping. He stands and moves in, leaning down, still on his feet. Brock stops thrusting and pulls Steve’s legs apart further.

 

Steve makes a nervous sound and Bucky stops. “You’ll be alright. Just breathe, relax. If it’s too much, say so and we’ll stop.”

 

“Okay,” Steve says.

 

Brock taps his thigh. “Don’t try and be a hero.”

 

“Do it,” Steve says. He wants this. He wants it.

 

Bucky nods and moves in, pressing his cock above Brock’s and slowly easing the head in.

 

Steve moans as he watches, his thighs starting to shake. It hurts but there’s something else too. He drops his head back onto Brock’s shoulder, gasping.

 

“There we go, take it in.” Brock strokes his thigh, almost tenderly, and that’s enough for Steve to relax. 

 

Bucky continues easing his cock in, making broken little noises, shuffling closer. He puts his hands on Steve’s chest. “I’m in. Fuck, I’m in.”

 

They all stay still for a moment, their heavy breathing filling the room. Steve whimpers with his eyes shut; he has two cocks in his ass. He can feel Brock’s heat pressed against his back and the weight of Bucky pressing down on top, his hole full and stretched to its limit.

 

“Steve,” Bucky says and Steve opens his eyes, feeling faraway. 

 

Bucky starts to thumb at his nipples and Steve’s mouth gapes, his breathes coming out in short little bursts.

 

“I’m going to start moving, okay?”

 

Steve nods and cries out as Bucky starts to thrust and Brock joins him, moving one way when Bucky moves the other, in tandem.

 

“Fuck, fuck...it...you’re both...hitting my...” Steve stutters. His hair is drenched with sweat.

 

Brock laughs below him, holding his legs and pumping into him. “That’s the idea.”

 

Bucky is making tiny little “uh-uh-uh” noises as he fucks into Steve, his hands still on Steve’s chest, thumbing his nipples. Sweat is rolling down his face.

 

“You’re so fucking pretty, Steve,” Bucky gasps. “Oh my god, Brock, I can feel your dick inside him...”

 

Steve is captivated by Bucky as he’s finally vocal. Brock is grunting below him as Bucky talks now, taking the lead. Steve’s body moves as they thrust, everything hurting, pleasure making his dizzy. The noises as Brock and Bucky fuck him are obscene; wet, sloppy sounds as their dicks penetrate his ass and their balls slap together, noises that should shame him to his core but he doesn’t care as they fill the room.

 

“Holy fuck, listen to that,” Bucky says, his voice strained. “Listen to that fucking ass.”

 

Brock groans below him.

 

“Fuck...it feels too good...too good...” Steve whimpers brokenly. He suddenly imagines what it must feel like for them, their cocks sliding together in the same ass and his dick leaks.

 

Bucky bites his lip and moves his hands down to Steve’s hips. He drops to one knee and braces his other leg on the bed and begins to pump harder. Brock shouts out something and his fingers tighten on Steve’s thighs. They’re all sweating now, slick and shiny, fluids mingling together.

 

“Aah god, Bucky...” Steve cries out. “My…prostate….gonna... _fuck_...” He can’t hold off. The assault on his prostate is too much. He tries to reach down for his swollen cock but Brock lets go of his legs and hooks under Steve’s arms, holding them back. Bucky immediately grabs Steve’s legs and hoists them back into position.

 

“No you don’t,” he gasps, pumping harder. “Gonna make you come like this...gonna come for me untouched...”

 

Steve starts to sob. They’re pounding into him now, not giving him any mercy. His ass burns, his cock is aching, it feels amazing. He wants it. “Yes...no...god...I can’t...”

 

“Make him come, Buck,” Brock says and even he sounds wrecked now. 

 

Bucky bites his lips and pumps harder, changing his angle slightly and Steve all but screams as he comes, dick shooting out come all over his stomach, his chest,  _ christ there’s so much, still making me… _ the cock ring heightens the feeling.

 

“Oh fuck, yeah, yeah,” Brock shouts. “Pump him.” He’s slamming up into Steve, getting ready to come himself.

 

Bucky continues to thrust hard and wraps a hand around Steve’s cock and pumps. Steve throws his head back and screams, more come splattering onto his stomach as his prostate is milked. It’s too much but he doesn’t want it to stop.

 

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna...” Brock cries out and he comes in Steve’s ass, hot. He doesn’t stop thrusting and Steve is sobbing now, still hard as a rock when Bucky lets his cock go. Bucky holds his hips and fucks him, making Brock’s come leak out onto the bed and his cock, pumping it back in.

 

“Jesus, _fuck_ ,” Brock cries between gritted teeth. “Keep...fucking him.”

 

Bucky tosses his head, flipping his hair out of his eyes, sweat spraying in an arc. “Gonna make him come again,” he pants.

 

“I can’t,” Steve cries, tears streaming down his face.

 

Bucky’s eyes are dark. “Yeah you can.”

 

Brock takes over holding Steve’s legs and pulls them back and apart as far as he can. He own cock slips free from Steve’s ass and Bucky grunts, stopping his thrusts to get back on both feet. He puts his hands on Steve’s thighs and helps Brock push him further back still, Steve’s cock almost touching his own mouth as his ass is hoisted into the air.

 

Brock can’t be comfortable either in this position but he just holds Steve’s legs, chest heaving. “Do it.”

 

Bucky is standing now in the Rusty Jackhammer and pushes his cock back into Steve. Steve gives a low long moan and Bucky starts to fuck him hard again and Steve can see Brock’s come on Bucky’s cock, lubing him. Steve moans again.

 

“Oh god...”

 

Bucky grins, his hair swaying. “Feel it?”

 

Steve nods. He’s going to come again. He’s going to come again. “Fuck me...fuck...” He frees his arms and starts to jerk his dick with both hands.

 

Bucky and Brock both make startled noises and Bucky throws back his head and comes into Steve’s ass. At the sight of that, Steve comes again, almost painfully. Semen dribbles from his cock and he sobs again.

 

“Shit...” Bucky cries as he slows his thrusts. He stares down at the come leaking from Steve’s ass. He pulls out and drops to his knees, licking at Steve’s hole.

 

Steve drops his head against Brock who is laughing softly. His legs finally give way and Bucky lets him lie down on top of Brock, leaking and sweating. Brock runs his hands down Steve’s abs as he breathes between sobs. Bucky is on his hands and knees, panting.

 

“Round two,” Brock says.

 

Steve whimpers, not sure how much more he can take. “How...many rounds?”

 

Brock runs his hands over Steve’s tits. “Think you could handle one more?”

 

Steve stares at the ceiling. “What are you going to do?”

 

Bucky stands up on the bed and Steve looks up at him in awe. He’s covered in sweat, his cock white with come. His hair is plastered to his head. He’s fucking gorgeous. “You’re going to fuck me with that huge cock of yours.”

 

Steve almost laughs when his dick twitches a little. “And you?” he asks Brock.

 

“I’m just gonna watch, Apple Pie.” He strokes Steve’s nipples gently.

 

Steve swallows. “I’m not sure I can get it up again.” But even as he says it, he can feel himself getting aroused.

 

Brock sucks kisses onto his neck. “You leave that to us.”

 

Bucky settles on his knees between Steve and Brock’s legs. “I gotta have you in me,” he says and starts to lick the drying come from Steve’s stomach.

 

Steve makes an involuntary sound as he watches Bucky clean him up with his tongue and yeah, he’ll get it up again. Brock starts to tweak and roll his nipples again and fuck, that turns Steve on more than anything.

 

“Shit. Like a girl with these tits,” Brock mutters.

 

Steve hisses as Bucky starts to chew softly on a nipple as Brock thumbs the other.

 

“This really gets you off, huh?” Brock teases and Steve can feel him getting hard beneath him.

 

Steve nods, breathing hard. “Always has.”

 

Bucky moves back down and starts to lick along the length of Steve’s cock. “Come on, Steve. Get hard for me.” He’s already at a semi and with Bucky doing what he’s doing it won’t take long.

 

“Tell him what you’re going to do to him,” Brock mutters into Steve’s ear.

 

Steve reaches out and runs a hand through Bucky’s wet hair. “Gonna fuck you so good. Make you ride me. Wanna see you bouncing on my cock.”

 

Bucky’s mouth falls open a little more. “You have no idea how much I wanna ride you. Gonna take that cock so good.”

 

“Yeah?” Steve says, emboldened and his cock starts to harden more. “Can you take it as good as I took both of yours?”

 

Bucky and Brock both laugh and Brock pinches Steve’s nipples hard.

 

Bucky grasps Steve cock and squeezes, making Steve gasp. “I take as good as I give.”

 

Steve licks his lips. He knows how good Bucky gives it. Brock eases Steve off of him and lets Steve take his place, propped up a little by the pillows that are now soaked with sweat. He licks his palm and gives his cock a stroke.

 

“Come and get it.”

 

Bucky smirks and crawls up Steve’s body as Brock settles on his knees at the end of the bed to watch.

 

Bucky kisses Steve with tongue, biting at his lips and Steve kisses back, slipping a finger under Bucky’s balls to his perineum where he rubs softly.

 

“Ah yeah,” Bucky says into his mouth. “Not enough guys give that some love.”

 

“Come here,” Steve says and Bucky crawls up him again, ass over Steve’s face. Steve smiles to himself as he massages Bucky’s taint, the skin soft. Bucky utters a soft curse. Steve leans up and licks it, trying not to touch Bucky’s balls or asshole. Bucky’s legs give a tremble.

 

“Oh, fuck,” he groans.

 

Steve glances at Brock. He’s hard again and watching them, his mouth open. He’s not touching his cock yet.

 

“Gimme the lube,” Steve says, “and then stay where you are.”

 

Bucky finds it and stands over Steve’s face again, legs slightly bent. Steve drizzles lube onto his fingers and rubs lightly at Bucky’s balls, his taint, his asshole.

 

Bucky cries out and grasps the headboard. “T-tease,” he moans.

 

Steve grins. He knows how this feels because he’s done it to himself. It feels good but isn’t enough and it gets him hard as rock every time. He looks up and sure enough, Bucky’s cock is solid and red. He continues to ghost over Bucky’s hole and the sounds Bucky makes get him even harder, his cock starting to leak again. This is incredible. He never thought he’d be able to go as many times as he has tonight.

 

Brock groans too and starts to fist at his dick. “Fuck, this is gonna keep me going for weeks.”

 

Bucky looks down at Steve, his damp hair framing his face. “I need your cock, now. Please.”

 

Steve rubs the remaining lube over his prick. Bucky leans back and lines Steve up as Steve holds Bucky’s hips, almost juddering with excitement. The head of his cock pushes against Bucky’s hole and he sucks in a breath. Bucky starts to ease his weight down, tight, not as prepped as Steve was.

 

“Do you need to...” Steve begins.

 

Bucky closes his eyes and shakes his head. Lip caught between his teeth.

 

“He likes it this way,” Brock says.

 

Steve’s cock is engulfed inch by inch in Bucky’s hot ass and he breathes as steadily as he can, glad he’s still wearing the cock ring. “Oh god, Buck. Yeah.” Everything so far tonight has felt amazing but getting his dick wet in Bucky’s ass is possibly topping the bill.

 

Bucky bottoms out, brow pinched, sweat running down his chest. Steve lets him sit and adjust but flicks out his tongue to lick a bead of sweat as it rolls down a nipple.

 

Bucky opens his eyes, and starts to ride Steve’s dick in hard thrusts, his dick swaying. Steve grabs Bucky’s hips and spreads his legs a little, letting Bucky do the work.

 

“Oh fuck, Brock. He’s huge,” Bucky whimpers, rolling his hips and making Steve bite down on his tongue.

 

Brock is jerking at himself now. “I can see that. Your hole is fucking  _ stretched _ .”

 

Bucky moans at that and plants his hands on Steve’s chest and gets on his feet in a squat, bouncing on Steve’s cock.

 

“Fuck...” Steve stutters as he watches his cock dip in and out of Bucky’s hole. He’s never been so glad to be a switch. “Fuck my cock.”

 

Bucky puts his hands on his on knees balancing perfectly on his feet and throws his head back, still bouncing. “Not...gonna last.”

 

Brock shuffles over and kneels at Steve’s waist. He’s still fisting his cock and he reaches out and starts to jerk Bucky.

 

“Come on, Steve. Give it to him now.”

 

Steve tightens his grip on Bucky’s hips and stills him and begins to thrust up into him as hard and as fast as he can, getting close himself but wanting Bucky to come first. Bucky cries out and rests his hands back on Steve’s legs, arching his back.

 

“That’s it,” Steve stutters as he pounds up into Bucky. “Come on my dick, Bucky.”

 

As soon as Steve says it, Bucky comes with a wail over Brock’s hand and his own stomach. Steve is almost at breaking point, still ramming up into Bucky ass, making broken noises as his own orgasm approaches. Brock gathers Bucky’s come and uses it as lube on his own cock, aiming at Steve’s chest.

 

“Oh fuck, Apple Pie. Gonna come on your tits.”

 

“Yeah, please, gonna...” Steve cries out and comes into Bucky’s ass, hands slipping on Bucky’s hips from the sweat. Brock follow immediately, splattering Steve’s chest with his semen. Steve whimpers as his thrusts subside. His come drips out of Bucky’s ass and down his cock.

 

All three of them collapse together in a heap of fluids and heavy breathing, done in. For several minutes there’s nothing but the sound of their panting. Brock runs a hand through Steve’s hair and Bucky finds Steve’s hand and laces their fingers together.

 

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Brock says, breaking the silence.

 

Bucky laughs and raises his head. “Understatement of the year.”

 

Steve wipes the sweat from his eyes. “That’s officially the dirtiest lay I’ve ever had.”

 

Brock and Bucky laugh.

 

“We’ll have you again any time, Apple Pie,” Brock says and stands up, leaving the bedroom.

 

Bucky shuffles close to Steve and kisses him on the lips. There’s nothing dirty about it now; it’s a soft, tender kiss. Steve looks at him doe-eyed when he pulls away and gently takes the cock ring off of Steve. Christ, he’s beautiful.

 

Brock comes back in with three bottles of water and they all chug. “You can shower if you want,” he says to Steve. “I’d hate to send you home like this.”

 

Steve chuckles. “That would be great.” He gets up from the bed and is suddenly hit with a head rush. He sways and sees spots. “Shit. Dizzy.”

 

Brock reaches out and holds him, easing him back down on the bed. “Take a sec. You’ve just had a pretty intense experience.”

 

Bucky strokes Steve’s back gently. “Come on. We’ll all shower.”

 

“I can’t go again,” Steve says weakly.

 

Brock pulls him to his feet and wraps an arm around his waist, leading him out of the bedroom. “No fucking, just washing.”

 

Brock’s shower is a huge walk-in and Steve immediately wonders if he and Bucky have fucked in it, how many other men they’ve fucked in it. He’s too tired and sore to be aroused but will come back to the thought when he wants it.

 

Brocks runs the water and when it’s warm, they all step in. Bucky gets behind Steve and starts to wash his hair. Brock gently lathers shower gel on his chest and starts to wash his body.

 

Steve closes his eyes against the attention and warm water, already feeling less dizzy.

 

“Feeling better?” Bucky asks.

 

“Mmm,” Steve nods. 

 

“Turn around,” Brock says and starts to wash Steve’s back. 

 

Steve takes the shampoo and turns Bucky to wash his hair. Bucky smiles and lets him. Brock’s hand are gentle as they wash Steve’s ass and he hisses a little when Brock rinses his ass crack, his hole burning a little.

 

“Sorry,” Brock says sincerely.

 

Steve rakes his fingers through Bucky’s hair and then gathers it to the side. He places a sleepy kiss to the back of Bucky’s neck. Bucky turns and kisses him on the cheek.

 

Brock turns off the water and hands them both towels. “I’d invite you both to stay the night but I got some shit to do in the morning.”

 

“That’s okay,” Steve says, drying himself. “I need to get home too.”

 

“I’ll call you a cab,” Brock says and steps close to Steve. He strokes his face with a smile. “I think I can speak for both of us when I say you’re the best fuck we’ve had in weeks.”

 

Despite everything they’ve just done, Steve can feel his face flush and Brock snickers as he leaves the bathroom.

 

Bucky is watching Steve, his lip caught between his teeth. “I’ll wait with you for your cab.”

 

After they’re dressed, they say goodbye to Brock. Steve feels calm and light.

 

“Think you’ll be back to the club, Apple Pie?” Brock says.

 

Steve nods shyly. “I think so.”

 

“Good,” Brock says with a grin. He pulls Bucky into a kiss. “See you soon.”

 

The night is quiet and cool when they leave Brock’s apartment. Steve wonders if any of his neighbors ever hear his escapades. Steve leans against the apartment wall with Bucky.

 

“So uh, are you and Brock together?” he asks.

 

Bucky shakes his head. “Nah. We just hook up a lot. We’re into the same shit but we could never be a couple.”

 

Steve doesn’t ask what that means. “Do you go to the club a lot?”

 

Bucky smiles at him and it’s knowing and amused. “Enough that you’d find us again if you wanted.”

 

Steve swallows hard. “I do want,” he says quietly. He can see a cab approaching.

 

Bucky puts a hand on the small of Steve’s back and pulls him close. “Good.” They kiss as the cab pulls up.

 

Bucky gives him a smile and a wave and heads off down the street.

 

Steve gets into the cab and gives the driver his address. He sits as they drive down familiar streets. Everything seems a little brighter. Steve feels almost brand new. He wishes he’d been brave enough to ask for Bucky’s number but he knows for sure that he’ll see him again.

 

He smiles and pulls out his phone to text Sam.

 

_You’re not gonna believe what I did tonight_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes back to the club.

Steve waits two weeks before going back to the club.

 

He had wanted to go sooner but doesn’t want to seem too eager, even though he’s been desperate to see Brock and Bucky again.

 

Mainly Bucky.

 

He also wants to savor it. He’s always treated sex as this serious thing and now that he’s had the sexual equivalent of a religious experience, he doesn’t want to ruin it.

 

Also, his ass was sore for three days after being fucked hard by two cocks.

 

Sam’s eyes had grown wider and wider as Steve had recounted the night and was pleased for him, adding that if he wasn’t ace as hell, he’d be turned on.

 

He’s made up his mind to go back to the club tomorrow and prays that Bucky and Brock are there. He’s in bed, unable to sleep thinking about them and he closes his eyes and throws off his blanket, already naked. His cock is hard and he starts to stroke it softly, thinking of Bucky. He groans softly, imagining Bucky’s lips around his cock, looking up at him with those cool grey eyes through his hair. Steve licks his lips and strokes harder.

 

Now Bucky is moving up his body, planting kisses on his thighs, his stomach, his chest, taking a moment to kiss each nipple and lick lightly. He lays against Steve and stares, smiling softly.

 

Steve cries out as he comes. It’s not the first time he’s jacked himself off to Bucky just kissing him. Strange, considering all the other amazing things he and Brock had done to get him off but somehow, Bucky smiling has the power to make Steve lose it.

 

He pants and grabs the box of tissues by his bed, too lazy to get up and wash up. He wipes himself off and gets back under the covers.

 

_ Tomorrow _ , he thinks before he goes to sleep.

 

***

 

Steve doesn’t bother dressing up when he goes back to the club, just throws on his favorite blue button up and a pair of jeans. He stands by the door for a few minutes, letting the anticipation build. He knows he’ll be disappointed as hell if they aren’t here tonight so he makes the wait last a little longer. He takes a deep breath and moves towards the bar.

 

He sees them the same time as they see him and is relieved and delighted when they both smile, Brock with a predatory grin and Bucky with something soft and genuine.

 

“Hey, Apple Pie,” Brock says and wraps a hand around Steve’s waist. “We’ve been looking for you.”

 

“Yeah?” Steve asks, looking at Bucky.

 

Bucky sidles up, close to both of them. “Yeah. We have.”

 

Steve smiles and before he can stop himself, kisses Bucky softly on the lips. Bucky smiles.

 

Brock laughs and he presses himself to Steve. “Want to get out of here?” He reaches around and squeezes Steve’s cock through his jeans, not caring who sees.

 

Steve gasps, already hard. “Yes.”

 

Bucky smiles at Brock. “What are we waiting for.”

 

They all hurry to Brock’s apartment and as soon as they’re through the front door, Brock shoves Steve against it and kisses him in that deep and dirty way of his. “Holy shit, I’d forgotten how good you tasted.” He starts to pull off Steve’s shirt while Bucky pulls off his shirt and jeans. He’s not wearing underwear and Steve whimpers as Brock sucks a mark onto his throat. Bucky begins to fist his already hard cock.

 

Brock smiles when he turns to look. “See what you do to him? I’ve done nothing but fantasize about watching you two together again.” He pulls off Steve’s shirt and dives in to suck his nipples, sloppily going from one to the other. Steve cries out, eyes still on Bucky who is watching him hungrily.

 

Brock rolls Steve’s hard, wet nipples between his fingers. “You miss this, Apple Pie?”

 

“God, yes,” Steve gasps. “I’ve been jerking off every night thinking...about it.” He closes his eyes as Brock moans and sucks again at his right tit, thumb rubbing over the nipple of his left.

 

He pulls off with a wet noise and starts to rub Steve through his jeans, his own hard-on pressed against Steve’s thigh. “You come thinking about us every night?”

 

Steve nods and licks his lips as Bucky smirks, still rubbing that gorgeous cock of his. “You ruined me.”

 

Brock laughs and takes off his own clothes as Steve gets out of his jeans and boxers, his cock leaking pre-come steadily. Brock is wearing a cock ring again and he smirks and gets the same one for Steve that he had worn before, putting it on him.

 

“Both of you on the bed,” Brock says. “You’re going to 69 for me.”

 

Steve immediately moves to the bed and lies down as Bucky eagerly straddles him, his ass in Steve’s face. Steve can’t help but crane his neck and lick at that perfect hole. Bucky cries out and sucks down on Steve’s cock. Steve moans and grabs Bucky’s prick, angling it into his own mouth. He doesn’t care how desperate he seems. He’s here and finally has Bucky’s perfect cock again.

 

Brock kneels on the bed. “Oh fuck, yeah.”

 

For a few minutes there’s nothing but the wet sound of Steve and Bucky sucking and licking each other and of Brock jerking himself off.

 

Steve can’t believe this is happening again, that he’s tasting Bucky, that he’s here with him. He grabs Bucky’s ass with both hands for leverage, taking Bucky’s cock down as far as he can go. Bucky shouts out and holds onto Steve’s ankles.

 

Brock moves and kneels nears Steve’s head. He angles his dick to Steve’s face. “Get me wet.”

 

Steve pulls off of Bucky’s cock and takes Brock’s as Bucky pulls Steve’s legs up and laps at his hole, darting his tongue in, making Steve moan around Brock. Brock pulls out of Steve’s mouth and swings his legs around Steve’s head.

 

“Pull his ass apart,” he says.

 

Steve spreads Bucky’s cheeks and Brock rubs his wet cock over Bucky’s hole. Steve gasps, his arousal at full peak now and cranes his neck, licking at Bucky’s balls and Brock’s prick. Bucky is whimpering.

 

Brock reaches for a bottle of lube on the table next to his bed and drizzles it over his fingers. “I got a surprise for you boys. Gonna get Buck here all nice and open. Bucky, gimme your hand.”

 

Bucky is still licking the head of Steve’s cock and manages to swing his arm around. Brock squirts lube onto it. “Open Apple Pie up.”

 

Steve’s head is pounding in anticipation, his cock throbbing.  _ They’re going to ruin me again _ , he thinks.

 

Bucky shifts and suddenly there’s a finger in Steve’s ass. He cries out and bucks his hips. Brock snickers and shoves two fingers into Bucky ass, pumping them. Steve bends his legs a little and allows Bucky more access to his hole, sucking in a breath when Bucky puts another finger in and laps at his cock head.

 

“Oh fuck,” Steve says, breathless. 

 

Brock laughs and offers Steve his cock again. Steve sucks on it eagerly. He wants whatever Brock has planned.

 

“Okay, both of you get on your hands and knees,” Brock says after a few minutes, backing away.

 

Steve and Bucky both disengage themselves, shaky and hard, their cocks red and straining. They get on all fours, next to each other. Bucky’s mouth is red and wet and he looks at Steve with blown eyes. Steve leans in and kisses Bucky sloppily, tasting his cock and ass in Bucky’s mouth. Bucky gasps as Brock starts to rim him and Steve feels Brock’s fingers at his asshole, pushing in.

 

“Steve,” Bucky whispers and they kiss and suck on each other’s tongues as Brock alternates between rimming and fingering, grunting greedily behind them.

 

“Okay,” Brock say and gets off of the bed, going to his closet.

 

Bucky pushes Steve onto his back and looks at him for a moment, hair wet with sweat. Steve smiles and Bucky smiles back before leaning down to suck at Steve’s nipples. Steve arches his back and grabs onto to Bucky’s hair unable to believe that this is his life.

 

“Jesus, you turn me on so much,” he whispers. Bucky sucks harder; Steve hopes that he gets loud like he did before.

 

“Boys,” Brock growls from the foot of the bed.

 

Steve looks up and gasps.

 

Brock has a black vinyl double-ended dildo in his hands.

 

Bucky smiles and laps lazily at Steve’s nipple, obviously familiar with the toy.

 

“Can’t wait to see you fuck each other with this,” Brock says and starts to drizzle lube onto both ends.

 

Steve feels dizzy for a moment with lust. He never thought he’d ever do the kinds of things he does with Brock and Bucky, the kinds of things he’s going to do. But here he is, practically begging for it.

 

Brock beckons to Steve. “Come here. All fours.”

 

Steve crawls to the edge of the bed and does as Brock says. “I’ve never done this before.”

 

Brock leans down and kisses Steve. “Get ready.” He gets on the bed behind him and then Steve feels the push of the dildo at his hole. It’s slightly bigger in girth than Brock or Bucky’s cocks and sucks in a breath as Brock slowly pushes it in, his hand stroking Steve’s ass.

 

“Oh yeah. Look at him take it. Bucky, ass to ass, now.”

 

Steve is panting now and manages to look over his shoulder. Bucky is on all fours and backing up to him. He can see Brock holding up the other end of the dildo and lining Bucky up. Steve turns away, trying not to come, and grips the bedsheets. He closes his eyes and groans as he feels the pressure of Bucky taking the other end, the dildo going further inside of him, and then their thighs and asses are pressed together. They’re both panting, adjusting.

 

“Oh fuck me,” Brock says and runs his hands over their asses, running his fingers around their holes, stretched by the dildo. “Move.”

 

Bucky starts to thrust his ass back and Steve cries out and grips the bedsheets tighter. The dildo is too much, too good. He drops his head and spreads his legs further, then starts to match Bucky’s movements, both of them fucking themselves on the toy, their asses touching each time they thrust. Bucky is making his little  _ uh-uh-uh _ noises. The sound of the lube makes a soft squelching noise as they fuck.

 

“Oh my...fuuuuuuuck,” Steve breathes and drops to his elbows.

 

Brock is jerking himself off frantically with one hand and with the other, he suddenly grabs the middle of the dildo as it appears between Steve and Bucky’s asses. He starts to thrusts it back and forth and Steve and Bucky both still their bodies and cry out together.

 

“Christ, too much of this and I’ll come,” Brock says. “On your backs.”

 

With some manoeuvring, he helps Steve and Bucky drop to their sides and onto their backs, the dildo still in them. Bucky throws his legs over Steve’s thighs and scoots closer so their balls are pressed together, the dildo deep inside both of them.

 

Steve is almost sobbing; it hurts but in a good way. Bucky is drenched with sweat and raises himself on his elbows, watching Steve with dark eyes. His rolls his hips and that sets them both thrusting and moaning. Brock rubs his hands over their abs, their thighs, their nipples, watching as they make the dildo disappear over and over. He squirts lube onto his hands and grabs both of their cocks, jacking them off together.

 

Steve grits his teeth and tries to hold on, glad for the cock ring, unable to believe the pleasure he’s experiencing as he thrusts. Any self-consciousness he once had is long gone.

 

“Brock,” Bucky cries out. “Fuck me. Fuck me.”

 

Steve says a silent thank god as Brock gives Steve a grin and Steve pulls away until the dildo slides out of his ass, feeling open. He moves to the side to give Brock access to Bucky, still on his back, legs spread, the dildo still in him. Brock gives it a few move pumps then pulls it out and tosses it to the floor. Steve watches as Bucky’s hole gapes for a few seconds and starts to twitch. Brock kneels between Bucky’s legs and dives straight in in one hard thrust, making Bucky almost scream, scrabbling to find purchase on the headboard behind him.

 

Steve’s cock is so hard, he’s afraid to touch it, even with the cock ring on and he’s never leaked so much pre-come. He watches, mouth open, as Brock fucks Bucky, hands on Bucky’s hips, grunting as he pulls him onto his cock again and again. Bucky is moaning, low and hot.

 

Brock looks over to Steve. “Sit on his face. Give him something to eat. Face me.”

 

Bucky licks his lips and Steve moves quickly, getting into a squat over Bucky’s face and gasping as Bucky grabs his thighs and starts to rim him, his tongue going straight into Steve’s ass, loose and pliant from the dildo. Steve plants his hands on Bucky’s chest and lets himself go.

 

Steve is making obscene noises of his own because he has a prime view of Brock fucking Bucky’s gorgeous ass, his cock wet with lube, and Bucky’s own hard-on purple and straining against his stomach. Brock smiles and leans in to kiss Steve, sucking on his tongue. They all fuck like that for a while, skin slapping skin, muffled grunts, slurping, the wet slide of lube.

 

Pressure is starting to build in Steve’s groin again and he drops his head, grinding down onto Bucky’s face. Bucky suddenly pushes Steve’s ass away and gasps.

 

“Need...need you both in me. Need to come. Want both of your cocks.”

 

“Oh god, yes,” Steve says, his voice almost a whimper.

 

Brock pushes Steve onto his back, his head on the pillows of the bed. “Think it was good taking two cocks, Apple Pie? Wait ‘til you’re in his ass with me.”

 

Steve’s chest is heaving as Bucky straddles him, running his hands across Steve’s nipples. Steve groans. He can’t wait to get inside Bucky again.

 

“You gonna fuck me good, Stevie?” Bucky asks, his voice just as commanding as it was the first time they fucked.

 

Steve reaches under Bucky and rubs his perineum, making Bucky arch in his lap. “I’m gonna wreck you,” Steve breathes and Bucky dives down for a kiss, all tongue and  _ want _ . Steve fists a hand in Bucky’s long hair, damp with sweat and kisses him back. It feels different, not just because they’re fucking. There’s something else there. He can feel Brock watching them. Is he jealous that there’s an obvious connection between them or is it really getting him off?

 

Bucky grabs the base of Steve’s dick and lowers himself onto it, closing his eyes, his jaw slack. “Oh fuck yes, there’s that amazing cock.”

 

Steve breathes through his nose, savoring every inch of Bucky’s hot wet ass that his dick takes.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, I will never not get turned on by this,” Brock groans and kneels behind them, watching Bucky bottom out.

 

Steve lets Bucky settle and then starts to roll his hips slowly.

 

Bucky whimpers and drapes himself across Steve’s chest, nuzzling his neck. Steve meets Brock’s eyes and reaches down to spread Bucky’s ass, still thrusting lazily. Brock grins and adds more lube to his cock. His stands and leans down, feet planted on the bed and puts one hand on Bucky’s back.

 

“Ready, Buck? He asks.

 

Bucky nods against Steve.

 

Brock presses his cock above Steve’s and starts to push in. Steve gasps, his hips stuttering; if it wasn’t tight before,  _ holy fuck _ , it is now. He can feel every hot inch of Brock’s prick against his own and the noises Bucky makes as two cocks penetrate him is sending Steve over the edge. He grits his teeth and tightens his hold on Bucky’s ass.

 

“Oh yeah, yeah. Good boy,” Brock is saying softly, watching as his cock is swallowed up by Bucky’s hole. “How’s it feel, Stevie?”

 

“So good. So fucking good,” Steve moans.

 

Brock finally bottoms out and immediately starts to rut, holding Bucky’s hips. Steve can’t hold on and starts to pump too, following Brock’s lead. Bucky cries out as they both fuck him and Steve’s head starts to swim. The slickness of Bucky’s skin, Brock’s dick sliding against his in Bucky’s ass, the sloppy noise of the lube.

 

“Fuck,” Steve breathes. “Don’t know how much...longer I can last.”

 

Brock starts to fuck Bucky harder. “Come in his ass, come on.”

 

Bucky raises his head, hair wet, eyes blown to fuck, breathing hard as Steve and Brock’s dicks work him. “Please,” he whimpers. “Please Steve.”

 

Steve leans up and kisses him, so fucking turned on by Bucky being used like this, begging him. He starts to thrust harder, the sensations of Bucky tight ass and Brock’s dick moving against his taking him to the edge. “Oh god, oh god, oh god...” he starts to chant.

 

Brock speeds up. “Fill him up.”

 

Steve cries out and throws his head back against the pillows as he comes into Bucky’s ass, legs twitching. He pumps and pumps, feeling himself come against Brock’s dick, hearing the squelching of his come in Bucky’s ass as Brock keeps fucking through it.

 

“Oh yeah, Apple Pie,” Brock says and closes his eyes.

 

Bucky pushes against Steve into a squatting position and Brock slips out of him and immediately scoots down, throwing his legs over Steve’s thighs and gripping both of their cocks together.

 

Steve is still hard and light-headed from his orgasm. “What -” he begins, but Bucky is already taking them both again from above, crouching above them and feeding their cocks into himself.

 

Steve feels like the air is being punched out of him as he watches Bucky sit on both cocks, taking them easily. Brock shouts and arches his back, beginning to thrust up into Bucky and Steve shouts too, oversensitive and turned on again all at once.

 

Bucky throws his head back, eyes closed in pleasure and pain and starts to bounce, resting back on his hands, hips working. “Need to come, need to come...” he sobs.

 

Steve has enough sense left to start jerking Bucky’s cock and Brock comes hard. He has to grip Bucky to stop from slipping out, Bucky’s ass dripping with both his and Steve’s come and Steve is surprised that he’s still hard and he keeps hammering up into Bucky, desperate to make him come.

 

“Come on Buck,” Steve says and jacks him off as hard as he can. “Come in my mouth.”

 

Bucky scrambles off of them and immediately shoves his cock into Steve’s mouth and starts to fuck his face. Steve grips Bucky’s hips and takes him, takes that cock as far as he can, sucking, licking.

 

Bucky throws his head back and cries out, coming in Steve’s mouth, pumping into his throat. Steve moans around Bucky’s shaft and swallows it down, then pulls back and sloppily licks Bucky’s tip. Suddenly, Brock is lying alongside him and grabs Steve’s face and turns it to him, licking greedily into his mouth, then sucking at Bucky’s cock.

 

“Oh fuck,” Bucky moans and all but collapses on the bed.

 

They all lie together, panting. Steve still can’t quite believe he’s back here. He closes his eyes and relishes in how good he feels.

 

“You boys staying the night?” Brock asks finally after , sitting up and looking down Steve and Bucky, wiping the sweat from his face.

 

Bucky nods. “I doubt I could walk further than the bathroom.”

 

Steve grins. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

Bucky laughs. “I need a shower.”

 

Brock heads to the bathroom and starts the shower running as Bucky and Steve gingerly get to their feet and follow him. They all stand and wash under the spray, too fucked out to do anything but grin at each other. Afterwards, wearing nothing but towels, they help Brock change the sheets and then head to the kitchen and raid the fridge. After sandwiches a couple of bottles of water each, they head to bed, Steve in the middle. Brock is asleep almost as soon as the lights are off, snoring lightly.

 

“Did you enjoy tonight?” Bucky asks him quietly.

 

Steve turns to him in the dark, feeling Bucky’s breath on his face. “Yeah. I really did.”

 

“Me too,” Bucky says. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I was so glad you were back at the club.”

 

Something flares in Steve’s chest. “Yeah?”

 

Bucky’s lips are on his before he can say anything else and they kiss deeply. Steve is getting turned on again, Bucky’s naked body pressing against his. Christ, how can this man do this to him? He likes Brock but...Bucky is something else. He curls his leg over Bucky’s and slides their hard cocks together.

 

“Wanna 69?” Bucky gasps.

 

“What about Brock?”

 

“He won’t wake up, not now, and even if he did, he’d just jerk off over us.” Bucky is already moving, pulling back the covers and crawling over Steve and taking him in his mouth again.

 

Steve whimpers and grabs onto Bucky’s ass and works Bucky’s dick into his mouth. They move in the dark, sucking and gasping and when Bucky finally comes into Steve’s mouth, not long after Steve has come into Bucky’s, he’s spent. He starts to drift off as Bucky gets back under the covers and snuggles into Steve’s side. Steve hums contentedly.

 

“Brock will want us all to fuck in the morning,” Bucky says and then yawns.

 

Steve pulls Bucky closer to him. “Sounds good to me.”

 

He falls asleep with the taste of Bucky on his tongue.  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
